An Eve I once knew
by Acey Wacy
Summary: I remember how she used to be... EvexChung -My first story! Please do leave helpful criticisms! c:


_ (POV of Chung)_ I remember how Eve used to be… Her wonderful, glowing eyes and her long hair swayed behind her, held by a flower hair band, as she ran through the open field of flowers, with nothing but her delicate laughter in the distance. She used to sing soothing tones of lullabies she sometimes sung while we slept. She was nothing but wonderful, always shinning with happiness, nothing but optimism in her eyes. One who didn't know better would say she seemed quite naïve, but she knew. She knew of all the dark truths of the world, of her home, Altera. The cruel king, her father, ruled over the lands with an iron fist, and was no less strict to Eve herself. But she hid all the terror, and demons inside her, locked behind her beaming smile. It brought the world sunlight and happiness.

I still remember the first time I met Eve. I was still a young child, still only training to become a guardian. I was in an open grassy plain, practicing my aim, which still lacked. I remember the cannon randomly going off, due to my carelessness, and I was seriously injured. I wasn't expected to return to the kingdom for another few hours. My right leg had been cut up, and burned, well beyond walking standards. I just lied there, kinda like accepting my fate. All I know was that I dozed off. I woke up a bit later to see my leg wrapped in bandages, and a cute petite girl standing next to a couch I was placed on. I felt my face grow bright red as I stared at the now smiling at me Eve. She was quite young then, with short grey hair, and clothing that covered her whole body, except for her head. She wore a beautiful smile, and her golden eyes just added to the serenity in the quiet small room. I tried to speak, but she put her hand on my cheek, stopping my words. We were both still for a while, before she broke the silence, "Hi, my name's Eve," She said in a delightful energetic voice, "what's yours'?"

I could barely squeeze words out of my mouth, "U-uh, Ch-Chung!" I almost screamed in desperation to talk.

"Nice to meet you! Wait… Would your last name happen to be Seiker? " She asked in a worried tone.

"Um, I can't really say, I've been ordered not t-"I stumbled, "I mean! My uncle, er… Father! Yes, my father instructed me not to just throw my name around to strangers!"

"Well this "stranger", she said in a mocking tone, "just saved your life!" Be grateful, and tell me your last name!" She started to sound somewhat whinny, and she pouted.

She swiftly moved her hand away from my cheek, and folder her arms, and began to glare at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was adorable really. "Hey! It's not funny you rude-", she stopped, and looked down, "Come on Chung. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even but here to talk, just tell me…" Her face started to look depressed. Her smile vanished, along with the happiness in the room. Her acting actually fooled me. "Ok, ok, yes, my last name is Seiker. Chung Seiker, flesh and blood." I was already starting to regret my decision. "Prince of Hamel, right here, now please stop doing that, you look all depressed." I poked her cheek. I was a little late realizing how I was acting around a girl I just met, especially one this cute.

Unlike the happy, joyful face I expected to see pop up, my eyes were greeted with shock, and grief. "I- I have to go Chung…" She looked away, "I- I'll see you back in the plains tomorrow, a- at the same time… Ok?" Her words stumbled out of her mouth, as she rushed to gather her things, and sling her bag around her shoulder.

I barely managed to say "Goodbye" before she darted off, leaving me and my damaged leg wondering. Either way, I was wondering how long I had been out for. I hope my father wasn't too worried. I was pleased to see, once I exited the little cabin I was being held in, that not much time passed. It was still mid-day, and my small map could lead me back home. Hamel had great technology. I was glad to be knowledgeable in it also, that was the only thing keeping my father from tracking me around. Well, it was time to head home anyways, so that I did, slowly, but surely.

I guess my first encounter with Eve was good one, lucky at that. It probably saved my life. Who knows what could have happened? The animals might have gotten hungry, I might have bled to death, but luckily, it was Eve that found me first. And it was the first, and only time, I had fallen in love~


End file.
